Final Fantasy 10 the crusaders
by Keykeeper10
Summary: The story of a crusader and his vendetta against Maester Seymour Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_The air was stagnating with voices that seemed to mirror the crashing waves; the rock faces seemed to glow with the faint spark of electricity. The people set up around the shore were dressed head to toe in various armor most carrying large swords while others carried large canons. The sun shined casting the shadows of deferent rock formations casting the shadow figures across the sand as a small man garbed in white robes with many adornments draped across his neck approached a large wooden platform "today my friends we mark the ending for Sin" as he spoke the crowds turned cheering as he continued "this battle shall be won, and known all across spira as the fall of Sin" his rant continued as the people gathered watching and reviling in the hope he gave them all but a small group who sat against the opposite wall. _

"_That's exactly the same speech he gave last time" the man answered his eyebrow raised in suspicion the man stood six feet and decorated in cracked armor that glowed orange. His scars seemed to cover nearly half his head next to him sat three others the shortest wore a grey tunic that was tucked in to long gray pants his blonde hair an offset to what he wore. The one who sat next to him was a woman about five feet she wore a light coat over small shirt that came down to her stomach with a skirt that was a blaze with many colors. The other was a man that stood five feet with bright orange hair his uniform consisting of overalls with one strap holding them._

"_No, no see the last speech didn't have that line' the two went back and forth before a man dressed in a red turtleneck that draped above his red pants. _

"_That's enough, Zeke, Alexander" the man shouted standing in front of them._

"_He started it" Zeke shouted poking the larger man's head._

"_It doesn't matter" the woman shouted standing from her spot on the ground "you are both idiots" she finished patting the sand from her skirt. "Fine" Alexander shouted as the others walked toward the water._

"_This is just another fight against sin, ya" the tall man answered holding the weapon tight in his right hand "ya know my brother gave me this great sword" he spoke drawing the attention of the man dressed in red "but I couldn't use it"._

"_Sin, is a monster that destroys towns and people's lives" the man answered dipping his hand into the green water "we are crusaders for a reason, to protect people, or to avenge" his hand slowly reached the sand grasping as much as he could before pulling his hand out "fighting and dying are both two heads of the same coin Chappu" the man spoke in a low tone holding his hand as the sand trickled down floating out on the current "however, Fighting and dying means taking the opponent with you, not watching others die" _

"_That's just sugarcoating it" Zeke shouted holding a small dagger out in front of him "It's not war, it's not even a fair fight" the small boy cried his tears dripping into the sea _

"_The warrior monks know this, yet the keep commanding us to fight the summoners' battle" The woman replied throwing a small rock that skipped across the water before plummeting down into the black depth. "Tomah, are you going to die this time" she asked placing her hands underneath his to catch the sand_

"_No" he answered taking Chappu's hand with a few trickles the sand was gone "I can't say much of anything" the group stood with bated breath as the sirens ringed through the cape the large creature toward over them. As the monster continued destroying what was left of the soldiers on the cliffs dropped its body with a massive force as water engulfed the beach with people either crushed or dragged out to sea. _

"_Get out of the water" Alexander shouted clutching the sides of the cape with one hand and with the other he held Zeke's leg._


	2. Chapter 1

_The sea was bathed blue casting a reflection of the sun aboard the small ship. The creaking boards held with many aboard still draped in armor the men scuttled across the wood some dragging their feet. The small group of men sat atop a look out with a few storming the deck looking for the animal dwelling under the bright blue waves it was a few seconds before the door leading under the deck opened reviling a soldier dressed in black his face gave a blank expression. Followed behind him was two others dressed in the same white robes as the monks that followed behind the group found their way up a slight set of stairs leading to a view deck what could be seen was the sea in all it beauty. "Master Tomah, I think we are safe here if we could be given some privacy" the elderly gentleman asked his voice betrayed his age his voice seed like a whisper the only answer was a nod as the soldiers departed back down the steps._

"_If you would check on Maester Seymour" was the last thing mentioned before Tomah made his way to the bow of the ship. The he spotted the man dressed in a light green kimono. As he approached Seymour, his face turned from its usual dull expression to one of disdain slowly reaching for his sword only to hesitate. _

"_That look it holds back a rage infinite in quantity" the man turned slowly his eyes narrowed "what is it that drives this rage at me" it was a few seconds before anyone said a word. _

"_Sorry, he's just not suited guarding people" the voice shouted turning everyone's attention to the woman propped against the ships cabin. _

"_Ah Lady Celeste" Seymour greeted with a small grin "I am pleased to see that you too had survived the battle with Sin" he spoke as if he was reading a speech that had been memorized._

"_Enough, it's going to be nightfall soon" Tomah spoke his voice echoed out to sea "make your way too your room sir" Seymour bowed before heading back down to the lower section of the ship. Leaving the deck void of people the soldiers returned to their beds as well as the sun set upon the ship leaving Tomah to his own._

"_Zeke and Alexander, their fine if you're wondering" Celeste spoke as she carried herself to the ropes a few inches from Tomah "we were all scared after the fight" she continued "Sin left, Chappu died, and you, you were nowhere to be found" her voiced cracked as she gazed out at the sea "Zeke said that you would end up died somewhere, he started to cry" she answered with a slight chuckle "Alexander told everyone you climbed on to sin and started going mad trying to kill it" _

"_And yours" Tomah asked his gaze caught her eye._

"_I looked for you" she answered resting her head on the small section of rope "why do you hate Seymour" the question didn't seem to have changed his expression his eyes still narrowed to a point "still won't share anything" she mocked "guessing you don't care if I maybe tell everyone you're an Al-bhed" she shouted annoyed at Tomah. The two sat as the moon casted their shadows across the decks "we will arrive at Luca by midday tomorrow, get some rest" she asked turning to face him "at the risk of sounding more of an idiot" Celeste began but became hesitant "may we share the bed" she asked as her cheeks burned red taking her at her word he step over the rail following her down into the ship._

_The next day the sun burned as the boat sailed into port the cries of fans cheering for their favorite team echoing across the water in unison the dock the ship clanged to was adorned with flowers the people watched as Tomah walked down first escorting the monks with him with his speech for Maester Seymour "and join me in welcoming the Crusader who gained the title of Master, Crusader Tomah Hiiragi" his voice barely holding up._

"_Are you heading to the operation" Celeste asked picking a bow that laid across a crate the sounds of praise died out as the boat was stripped of its many adornments. "We can head there together" she asked franticly "we can see Zeke and Alex again" Tomah answered her questions with a silence she had been accustomed to._

"_Not this time, and stay away from Operation Mi'ihen" he warned placing walking toward the Maester quarters placing a black helmet over his head. The rooms were filled with laughter among the monks as they talked about which teams we're soon to win the music played as the oldest monk sat at the far chair next to him was Maester Seymour it was a few minutes before the lights flickered off and the door was opened the guests felt the flutter of fear pierce their hearts._

"_What is this" the fatter monk asked but their guards didn't answer it was a few seconds before anyone gained the courage to move the slight few seconds the black figure jetted from the door taking a blade from its sheath cutting down the soldiers that charged the others sat horrified. Their guards dead there was a sharp silence before the monks began to cry until a clap was heard echoing from the far seat "impressive entry" Seymour answered standing from his chair the two stood in silence the "will you give us a name as too address you" before the shadowy figure pointed toward the door following this the monk streamed out of the room leaving three plus there assassin. Seymour's smile glowed as he expected an answer the only hint he received was the light green tint that was visible from the helmet "an Al-bhed" he chuckled hiding his smirk behind the green sleeve._

_The air stagnate with blood quiet as the two stared each other down before the shadow could move the air swirled around him jumping back as a shard of ice crafted a column that spanned the floor to the ceiling the frozen aura reached the hall "stop there" the soldiers shouted rushing into the room the figure jumped knocking two down and running down the hall._


	3. Chapter 2

"_Jerk, I get it" Celeste shouted walking across the high road her bow hung across her back "he thinks I'm just a woman, that I can't do anything" her face turned red from embarrassment as well as anger the sun stretched out over her path as she walked staring at her boots the ground molded under her step "I'm going to rest for a minute" she answered shocking the people walking beside her. She fell to the ground in front of the pin._

"_My, you are glowing today" the tall tanned man pointed out._

"_Rin, what do you care" she hissed._

"_Tomah is not with you" he asked to which she dropped her head "honestly, I believe we raised him better" he answered placing his hand too his head._

"_Al-bhed" she whispered too herself as if answering a question that plagued her mind "Rin, I have a favor to ask of you" as she and Rin conversed as the crusaders filled the road talking of the future operation to come closely behind was the Tomah clutching the helmet at his side the visor cracked and his black uniform was stained red "what happened" Celeste shouted dragging Rin with her._

"_It's nothing, I was ambushed by some fiend it had two mouths and great resilience" passing the helmet to Rin before falling to the ground "It ran away though"._

"_I see there are rumors of a chocobo eating fiend in this area" Rin confirmed knelling down to face Tomah "Oui sicd luhcetan Lamacda'c vaamehkc" he spoke in a low whisper._

"_E ymfyoc ryja" Tomah replied the two continued before Celeste shouted._

"_E vaam mega E fyhd du cdyo hayn oui drnuikr yhodrehk" Rin was the first to let a small laugh escape before Tomah "what I said it right didn't I" she asked looking down at the ground _

"_It could use some work" Rin replied still letting out a few small chuckle. "Come you well stay here while your wounds heal" he finished waving Tomah and Celeste in the door "do not worry, I will take care of the bill". The room was filled with a mix of al-bhed and spira blended furniture the colors a mix blue and orange Tomah took the bed slowly peeling of the black jacket slowly tossing it to the floor showing a metal cage that lined his right rib cage. _

"_Damn Jyscal you left the bolts tight" he whispered before the door was opened. _

"_Pardon the intrusion" Rin bowed "the operation is underway" the door closed behind him "I hear lady Yuna is there with Maester Seymour" Rin spoke watching Tomah's expression for a slight change._

"_I see, Maester Kinoc as well" Tomah asked taking the change of clothes Rin offered tucking the black vest down over his head looking over at Rin who only nodded in acknowledgment "I see" his eye's casted downward "and Celeste"?_

"_She does not take comfort in the fact that her room is free" he chuckled leaning against the door "I will be leaving soon, make sure you take care of yourself" the rooms light grew dim after the door was opened the candles flame waned Rin left the Tomah to the dark room. Tomah sat running his hands through his blonde hair staring at the sword in front of him its hilt glowed with a light blue tint the guard was tinted a light orange with the blade colored a deep red._

"_Enough wallowing in self pity" Tomah confirmed placing it back in the sheath and dropping it in the chair and dropping to the bed and quickly falling into his dreams._

"_Be still your wounds are deep" the elderly man spoke placing his hand across Tomah's head the other pressing down on his chest "you must calm yourself" he replied in a hushed tone "I hope you can forgive me" he whispered removing his hand from Tomah's head slowly drawing his long fingers into a fist and with a thud Tomah fell unconscious allowing himself to work in peace placing the metal cage to the man's chest and with a click the bolt on the right drove in deep though the metal and deep into the bone and with it Tomah awoke lunging in forward before passing out again allowing the elder to continue the second bolt screw in as well as the third and the final bolt secure the elder fell back into the chair giving a heartfelt sigh. The room was quiet for hours before Tomah awoke his hand lightly out lining metal frame breathing softly as the tall man approached the table "You are awake, It was the only way to keep the section of your rib cage from shifting" he spoke looking over his handy work._

"_You're a Guado?" Tomah asked._

"_And you are a human" the Elder replied._

"_Tomah, Hiiragi" Tomah offered his hand to which the Guado accepted._

"_Jyscal, Guado" he answered with a smile "you washed up here at the temple, right now you're in Macalania Temple" Jyscal answered before Tomah could ask. "Judging by your attire I am guessing that you are crusader" Tomah only shrugged the metal moved as if it was his own skin albeit the ability to bend "don't worry you are fine here". Tomah was awoken to the banging from the door slowly standing closing the distance before the door was kicked open knocking him to the floor_

"_Tomah" the small boy shouted standing over him "man you suck"._

"_Sorry, Zeke got a little carried away" Alexander stood in the doorway his arm tucked into a sling. His armor seemed flushed of the orange glow._

"_Can you blame me" Zeke shouted expecting an answer._

"_After the battle with sin on the Djose shore, I woke up in Macalania woods and made my way to Guadosalam, after that I stayed there for a while to heal up and then Kinoc finds me gives me a new title and orders, and the Stowaway" Tomah finished picking up the sword placing it through the belt loops on his back as Zeke hugged him. The boy's head buried deep in Tomah's chest "honestly". _


	4. Chapter 3

_The highroad was dark as the only light phased down was the moon as Tomah closed the Inn's door proceeding down the dirt road. The wind twisting through the trench below whistling finding his way to the mushroom rock road staring out at the scars that the battle left the mountains still held scars as well as the sand that reeked of blood. The impressions laid across glossed over the battles that played in his mind "Chappu, Elsa" he spoke as if too remember sitting watching the moon fall across the sea "and now Jyscal" picking himself up. Walking back to the path his side illuminated the pyre flies as they fluttered forward soon coming too sea of illuminating colors._

"_It's great here at night" the voice answered from behind._

"_Zeke, go back to the Inn" Tomah replied continuing down the path ignoring the dance of the pyre flies. _

"_Look the shupuff" Zeke shouted running up to the large creature its body painted sea foam green with a curled nose "can we ride" he inquired jumping into the basket._

"_I guess" Tomah answered an exasperated look came across his face as the crane brought them up to the basket the creature gave a quick rattle before departing across the lake. _

"_Where are we going" the child asked hopping up and down in his seat._

"_Macalania Temple" his eyes closed the realm of his mind came into focus. The icy plains ended as a desert continued a figure graced the ice with a silent step its blue cloak hiding its form. "You curse his name" the figure spoke gazing at the flowers that bloomed in the desert "It has been a full year since I gave you my blessing" it began silently dancing across the frozen plains its dark blue hair spiraling around it as it leaped from foot to foot "speak my name" her voice seemed to freeze around her._

"_Hey wake up" Zeke shouted smacking Tomah across his cheek "it's time to depart" the two departed proceeding across the swamp and into a tree "Guadosalam" the young crusader shouted running across the tree before colliding with into the large door drawing the attention of others._

"_Stop playing around" Tomah replied scornfully grasping Zeke by his arm._

"_Come now master Tomah" the voice called from behind "must you treat children so roughly" the voice gave shape as Seymour "perhaps I may inquire as to why you didn't finish your assassination attempt" his voice became like snakes as Tomah was rooted to the bark._

"_Alice stopped me" he replied taking the dagger from Zeke's side quickly twisting around on his knee throwing the dagger it fell short of its mark as Seymour blocked with his staff._

"_I haven't the time to bother with you" he replied his raising his hand "Anima" as a hook descended from above diving deep into the black pit in front of him yet quickly retracted bringing up a figure its hands bound by chains and its face covered in talismans the creature stood tall its head brushing the roof of the city as Tomah and Zeke stood in awe._

"_Alice become my Shield" Tomah shouted as Anima bared over them as an Icy figure leaped from behind him tossing its cloak to the side bringing its foot across Anima's head. the two continued their battle as Tomah and Zeke made their escape running down the path to the thunder plains the Icy figure following close behind closing the gateway off with Ice to block the pursers._

"_Tomah, hurry" Zeke shouted running of deeper into the raining plains Tomah quickly following behind the water clacked up behind him the water dousing his uniform the lighting strikes seemed to barely missing him finding the path to another Inn _

"_Dusyr fro yna oui eh cilr y rinno" Rin called bringing Tomah to a stop with Zeke still running ahead "yna oui eh dnuipma"_

"_Oajuh vummufc pareht, oui ghuf fryd drec sayhc" Tomah replied continuing his sprint leaving a nodding Rin behind soon arriving at Macalania woods. The trees glinting from the water that ran underneath _

"_Tomah, thought you were behind me" Zeke shouted tucking his back to the tree "Celeste was right you are an Al-bhed" he asked looking up "I don't mind"._

"_Do you hate me" Tomah asked looking at his reflection in the water focusing on the blue swirl that stood out from his green eyes._

"_No, you're my brother" Zeke replied picking head up "you, Alexander, Celeste, Chappu, and Elsa" he spoke as tears fell down his cheek "I know that Chappu, and Elsa, are gone" his head fell back to the tree._

"_I'm sorry for back in Guadosalam" Tomah replied taking a deep breath looking out at the glowing flowers._

"_I know that you and Seymour don't get along" Zeke answered placing his head on Tomah's shoulder the trickling water was the only sound that echoed around them. The two sat watching the flowers glow their many colors the water reflecting against the path "what's going to happen" the child asked closing his eyes._

"_You are going back to Celeste" Tomah answered placing his hand on Zeke's head "E femm caa Caosuin tayt" his eyes narrowed to a point._

"_What does that mean" Zeke replied as Tomah picked him up and started on the path the approaching a group of soldiers who turned to face him._

"_Sir Tomah, I didn't know you were coming this far" the soldier shouted following behind him._

"_Lucil, you are to block this path let no one through understood" he shouted to which she saluted and walked back down the path the route was filled with soldiers shining their blades until it came out to a frozen lake. "Alice" he whispered walking down the ramp the ground reflected his image walking further and further from the forest the clacking of Ice grew louder as he entered the chasm with Zeke cradled in his arms approaching a staircase leading under the Icy mountain descending deep until a temple far out in the distance came into focus coming to rest in front of its steps._


End file.
